


toys

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M, girls!selu, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: Lu Han was usually not one to not talk when they had these dinner get-togethers with their group of friends.





	toys

**Author's Note:**

> another thing that i wrote and like....... genderbent!exo is one of my favorite things ever
> 
> (edit: because i am a dumbbutt, i tagged it as het first BUT IT'S NOT they're girls. everyone is a girl. everyone is a lesbian. girls. BOOBS. what was i thinking lmfao)

“You are _such_ an ass, Oh Sehun,” Lu Han hissed towards the lanky girl sitting next to her as she fidgeted around in her seat. The dress she was currently wearing felt too hot in the busy restaurant and her smile was strained as Junmyeon looked towards her in concern. The girl in question only smirked in response.

“This bitch,” she mumbled as she politely dismissed Junmyeon’s worried questions and focused on the plate of dessert in front of her.

Lu Han was usually not one to not talk when they had these dinner get-togethers with their group of friends. It was quite the opposite actually with Lu Han naturally ending up as the center of the conversation. On other nights she would be either gossiping with Baekhyun and Yixing about the latest divorce scandal involving the heir of some company or critiquing the food set before them with Kyungsoo or talking stock numbers with Wu Fan and Chen or doing all three things at once. She was a multitasker and a people person. Being social was in her blood. She was never one to be too silent on their dinners, usually that role landed on Sehun who sat by her side with a blank face and talked to whoever was next to her or in front (which usually meant Jongin, if she wasn’t already too wrapped up in Kyungsoo). But now the tables were turned as she sat silent in her seat and Sehun conversed easily with Chanyeol next to her.

She shifted in her seat then and nearly choked on her spoonful of souffle as a jolt of heat raced down her spine. She got inquisitive looks from Junmyeon and now Kyungsoo that she waved off. This had her remembering the reason she was cursing Sehun and her ancestors as she forced down the bite. The sole reason, and not the flimsy excuse of having unexpectedly “lost her voice”, that Lu Han was not being the social butterfly she usually was, was the fucking vibrator shoved up her tight hole, the remote resting comfortably and out of reach in one Oh Sehun’s dress pocket. Any time she even remotely moved or shifted in her seat, she could feel the vibrator press against her slick walls and brush against the bundle of nerves inside.

It had been exciting at first, when they’d gotten to the restaurant and had to pretend that they hadn’t just fucked in the backseat of Sehun’s limo and that there wasn’t a fucking vibrator slowly ravaging her pussy, one that Sehun had placed inside her before they got decent and stepped out the car. There was a heady sense of pleasure at the fact that Sehun had all control over the vibrator, over her. But that started to change when it got infinitely more distracting as dinner went on and Sehun was teasingly turning the strength of the vibrator up and down every time the courses changed, all while smiling smugly beside her. That bitch. What she would do to her—

Her thoughts stunted to a halt when she shifted and the toy hit _exactly_ on her spot, her body shuddering in her seat and letting a low moan pass her lips as she nearly came from that alone. She blinked and flushed bright red as all eyes were now turned towards her. “Uh, the food, the dessert, was just so good,” she said, voice hoarse and not like herself at all. “I’m just. Going to go. Bathroom.”

She didn’t meet anyone’s gaze as she fumbled to get up, head bowed and too preoccupied in thinking about how she would get to the bathroom without coming right in the middle of the fucking restaurant. She was a few paces away from the table, hobbling slowly, when she felt a familiar hand slide comfortably down her lower back and rest there. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at Sehun, who wasn’t looking at her but was oh so damn close. “This is all your fucking fault,” she hissed, wiggling and then deciding against doing that again as the vibrator shifted to graze her spot. Her knees buckled under the sensation and the only thing keeping her up was her smug, smiling girlfriend.

“Now, now, unnie, I don’t think it’s the right time to be playing the blame game,” she whispered low and close, hot breathe hitting against Lu Han’s ear and making her shudder in her hold.

“You are such a goddamn _tease_ , Oh Sehun.”

The younger girl only chuckled beside her as she pushed the bathroom door open and led Lu Han inside and towards the last stall. They passed a haughty looking woman on her way out and they smiled politely at her. Sehun pushed the last stall door open and before Lu Han could close it, Sehun stepped inside as well. Lu Han widened her eyes at the other girl and spluttered. “Wh-what are you doing? Are you insane? We’re in public for fuck’s sake!”

Sehun only shrugged and moved towards her distraught girlfriend, placing her arms around the other’s waist and then pulling her close so that their bodies were flush together. She leaned down and nibbled on the junction between Lu Han’s ear and jaw, earning her a low mewl from the older girl. “Don’t you want me to help take care of you? You did say it was my fault and I want to rectify that,” she whispered.

Lu Han bit her lip as she contemplated her options but she was distracted as Sehun continued to nibble and suck on her sensitive neck and those expert hands started to wander across her back and down her sides. She gripped the sides of Sehun’s dress and dropped her head against her shoulder as a hand slipped down to massage her ass. Lu Han felt Sehun chuckle against her and she half-heartedly hit Sehun against her side. “You are still at fault for all of this. _And_ the fact that we’re in public and that there are people waiting for us you asshole.”

She heard Sehun chuckle again but she wasn’t really thinking about that as Sehun’s hands wandered past her ass and were deftly stroking her inner thighs, pushing her dress up to bunch around her waist. "Well, we just have to be quiet and quick, don’t you think?” Sehun whispered as her hand leisurely stroked Lu Han’s very wet panties. “Besides, it seems like the vibrator’s already done half the work for me. You’re soaking wet already.”

Lu Han didn’t have a chance to let out a witty retort as Sehun’s fingers started rubbing against said panties, deft hands sure and quick against her core. Lu Han let out a breathy moan and tightened her grip as Sehun paid closer attention to her clit, rubbing and circling around it until Lu Han’s legs were shaking uncontrollably from the pleasure. Sehun’s hand disappeared and Lu Han whined at the loss of contact, pressing her mouth against Sehun’s shoulder to try and muffle it. But she needn’t have worried because not a second later, Sehun’s hands were pushing her panties down and she wiggled as well so that they fell to her knees. She was too far gone to do anything else as the vibrator hit her spot again causing her too mewl and pant against her Sehun.

“Shh, baby, shh. We don’t want people hearing now do we?” Sehun murmured and Lu Han nodded, bringing a shaking hand up to cover her mouth. She pressed against Sehun as the other’s hands finally, finally, found their way to her cunt, stroking and pressing her clit and against the vibrator expertly.

“God fuckin– Sehun– Just, please, _please_ ,” she groaned as the vibrator inched more deeply inside her.

“Please what?”

Fuck, Lu Han wanted to rip that smug sounding mouth from her face. “Please. Just get me off. I can’t– I can’t _take_ –”

Lu Han couldn’t finish as she moaned when the vibrator moved out. The sound reverberated around the spacious bathroom but she didn’t really care anymore as she gasped in surprised pleasure when the vibrator was shoved back up and in again in the next instant. “Fuck, Se–”

She keened low in her throat as Sehun started pounding the vibrator quick and fast inside her, tweaking the angle with intuitive ease and hitting her spot every _single_ damn time. By this point, Lu Han was a panting, moaning mess against her girlfriend, clutching at the taller one desperately as she felt the tell-tale heat pooling at her core. Sehun used her unoccupied hand to cup along Lu Han’s jaw and pull it towards her, kissing the older girl to muffle her sounds as she came violently into Sehun’s hand.

The next moments she couldn’t quite remember as her vision blurred and she panted unashamedly against Sehun’s mouth. Her body wracked with the force and numbing pleasure of her orgasm, making her immobile against her girlfriend. She only clutched tighter as Sehun removed the vibrator from her and she watched the purple toy with clouded eyes as it dripped her juices across the bathroom floor before Sehun stopped the thing and threw it, and the control, into the trashcan. She slowly came down from her high as Sehun cleaned them up as quickly and efficiently as she could with the toilet paper. She felt boneless as Sehun pushed her now soaking wet panties down and past her legs and threw that in the trash as well and then put her dress as it was before their little tryst, the younger thanking God that Lu Han had forgone her favorite short dresses and was wearing something just brushing her knees.

Sehun pushed her to stand on her own but Lu Han couldn’t quite manage that yet as her legs still felt like jelly under her. She clutched at her girlfriend’s sides, much as before, as she saw Sehun smile at her and cup her cheeks. The taller girl leaned down and took her time to kiss Lu Han tenderly. Lu Han pouted at her as they broke apart. “Still your fault,” she mumbled as she took a tentative step and wrapped her arms around the younger. “How are we going to get out of here without everyone knowing you just got me off in the bathroom.”

Sehun only chuckled as she kissed the other on the temple. “I know it is but you did good baby,” she murmured, pushing the other away just enough to look down and brush an errant strand of hair from Lu Han’s face. “And we’ll manage.”

And they did as Sehun casually washed their hands and led Lu Han out of the bathroom amidst a few women’s scandalized faces and brought them back to their table to knowing and exasperated looks. Lu Han could see Jongin roll her eyes a seat away but she couldn’t quite get herself to care enough as she sat down in her seat, feeling immensely satisfied and happy as Sehun smiled at her and squeezed her hand. The vibrator was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> who am i?? what am i???


End file.
